1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle airbag device.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle airbag device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-056371, an airbag includes a pair of inflating portions, and a pair of extension portions extending from locations of the pair of inflating portions at heights corresponding to the head or shoulders of an occupant toward the vehicle rear side. This thereby enables the occupant of a front passenger seat moving obliquely toward the front side to be restrained during an oblique collision of a vehicle. There are also vehicle airbag devices that are described in, for example, JP-A Nos. H06-072276, H06-024282, and 2002-160600.
Consideration may be given to providing an airbag with a second bag, disposed on a vehicle width direction center side of the occupant, in order to improve restraint performance with respect to movement of the occupant obliquely toward the front side during an oblique collision of the vehicle.
However, when, for example, an interior component such as a display is installed at a vehicle width direction central portion of an instrument panel, there is a possibility of the interior component obstructing inflation and deployment of a second bag, such that the inflation and deployment characteristics of the second bag suffer. When this occurs, there is also a concern of breakage of the interior component. In a case in which a leading end portion of the second bag is configured in a shape to avoid the interior component, support from the second bag with respect to load from the vehicle rear side becomes insufficient, and a sufficient reaction force may not act on the occupant from the second bag in an oblique collision of the vehicle. The restraint performance of the occupant decreases as a result.